Running (In)to You
by jellalyrancher
Summary: Lyra can't believe her luck that she ran into such a handsome rival not just once, but enough to love him.


_Guess who's been replaying Soul Silver? It was so beautiful out today that the combination of my favorite game and Sia encouraged me to write something spring-y for soulsilvershipping. Hope you enjoy (with Tsundere!Silver, my favorite!)_

* * *

"Mm, the sun feels nice today. This was a good idea."

It was warm about halfway up Mt. Silver, but not nearly as warm as it was below. The place two trainers lay was a perfect blend of breeze and sunshine, with no trees to block the yellow rays from permeating their skin.

One of the trainers nuzzled her brunette head against the fleece jacket of the other, only one cheek facing the heat.

"How would you know?" The jacket-wearing trainer scoffed, blushing when he felt the shaking of the girl's laughter.

"Ooh, you're so prickly, Silvy." The girl rolled onto her back, reaching up at the sky and splaying her fingers. "One of these days you'll actually wound me," she teased as Silver's hand caught her own and tugged it back to earth, their clasped hands laying comfortably between them.

"All the blood would've run out of your arm," he explained quickly, bristling at the smirk on his companion's fade. "Besides, Lyra, were you trying to grab something?"

"Just the sunshine," Lyra answered, her toffee brown eyes flickering back up to the sky. Silver's eyes stayed on hers, watching gold flecks burst to existence in the brilliant light. He watched her face as her eyes slid shut and she hummed in approval at the heat, her lips quirking.

"I was trying to grab the moment, and keep it forever," Lyra murmured, squeezing Silver's hand gently as she turned back to him, tucking herself neatly into the crook of his arm. His would've complained, on principle, about his shoulder being used as a pillow, but she looked so serene he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"And why is that?" Silver asked somewhat hoarsely, almost imperceptibly rolling to lay his cheek against Lyra's temple. His lips brushed her hairline as he spoke.

"Because it's so perfect I want to put it in a jar and keep it on a shelf."

"There's no room, you've filled them all with those ridiculous stuffed animals."

"Oh I'd make room," Lyra argued, her nose falling into the dip of Silver's collarbone and breathing in the musky smell of his cologne—she knew he only wore it because she said she liked it, and took every opportunity to inhale his little act of affection.

"Everything would be so different if I hadn't dropped my damn trainer card," Silver mused suddenly, wrapping both arms around Lyra and holding her against him. Her voice was muffled against his neck.

"Hmm, maybe. But you bumped into me so often I think it was bound to happen."

"_I_ bumped into _you_?" Silver protested, relinquishing his hold so he could prop himself up over her, sneering playfully. "I thought you were following me, the pest with the big hat!"

"At least you'd never forget me," Lyra shot back, grinning up at her boyfriend as his hair fell over his shoulders and created a brilliant wall between the two of them and the world. Lyra stroked some of his bright red hair behind his ear. "With hair like this, I'd never forget you."

"I was doomed the minute I turned around in the Sprout Tower and saw you; have you ever seen yourself glaring at someone? You look like an angry Skitty."

"Didn't stop you from stripping me in the radio tower," she said cheekily, bringing on another flush for the boy hovering over her.

"One of my personal favorite memories," Silver half-growled, his smile dangerous.

"Mine, too," Lyra breathed, craning her neck up to kiss him. Silver dodged, her lips skating across his cheek instead. "You're so mean," she pouted, a little annoyed with Silver's snort of laughter.

"Oh, I know. You told me that often enough."

"Well, if you'd just given Feraligator and Weaville some love instead of ordering them about, I wouldn't have had to repeat myself."

"You're repeating yourself now," he taunted, letting himself fall against the ground and curling her into his chest. "But if I hadn't kept running into you...my life would be so different, Lyra." His face softened the tiniest bit from his usual scowl. "You are my life."

"Without you, Silvy, I would be forever annoyed. I would have all this sass and nobody to unleash it on." She stretched up and kissed his nose. "But I don't ever think about the might haves. I think I was meant to love you, you know?"

Silver stayed quiet, mulling over her words as he mindlessly stroked each pigtail, fingers dancing along the nape of Lyra's neck.

"I mean, even if I hadn't gotten your name the first time, I saw you so many times that it felt like the universe was saying 'oh, kiss already!'"

Molten silver eyes rolled, but he pressed a kiss to her forehead anyway, his lips lingering. "You're so damn cheesy."

Lyra laughed, laying once again on her back and interweaving her arm with Silver's, fingers colliding and joining. She was pleased Silver had suggested coming to meet her at Mt. Silver, even more delighted that she got to snuggle against his jacket with the sun tickling her face.

It couldn't compare to the warmth she felt from being so close to him, loving him unashamedly and receiving the same—albeit, embarrassed—affection from Silver.

"It's such a beautiful day," she sighed, and Silver glanced at her, a smile sliding onto his face.

"As long as you're here."

"Oh, _now_ who's cheesy?" Lyra used her free hand to fling blades of grass at Silver, who brushed it out of his hair and gave her his most intimidating glare. She giggled.

"Now you've done it!" He tackled her against the grass, both hands clasping hers tightly and stroking his thumbs down the side of hers. His grip slid away and became an onslaught of tickling on Lyra's rib cage until she shrieked with laughter and wriggled out of his grip, standing with her back to the sun.

"Catch me then, Rapidash-Head!"

"You're on, Pigtails." Silver leapt up after her, chasing her towards the sunset and thanking Arceus that he bumped into her that morning in Cherrygrove.


End file.
